


Suvi is adorable

by Lil_leels



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels
Summary: This should be obvious but some people need warnings: SPOILERS. FOR EVERYTHING.Suvi is adorable and there needs to be more about her. So this is basically her romance plus the scenes I wanted to write/see. There MAY be smut in later chapters.





	1. Introductions

Doctor Suvi Anwar is adorable. That was the first thought Sara Ryder had when she met the scientist. The doctor was around Sara’s own age, with bright red hair cut in an angular bob, grey blue eyes that made Sara swoon, and a Scottish accent that made Sara weak in the knees.

‘Ah Pathfinder,’ Suvi began the first time the pair were given a moment to chat. ‘It’s so wonderful to meet you! I’m Doctor Suvi Anwar, assigned to act as liaison between your crew and the Nexus science team!’

Sara felt heat rushing to her face and her tongue felt unusually clumsy. Okay, maybe not unusually, as she often found herself tongue tied, but still... ‘Welcome to my team, I’m Sara Ryder. I look forward to working with you Doctor Anwar.’

‘Likewise! I can’t wait to get to work, there hasn’t been much to do so far, unfortunately.’ A small pout covered the doctor’s face and Sara had a hard time maintaining eye contact rather than tracing the curves of the other woman’s lips. The woman continued, ‘I’ve studied all the planetary scans and even had some experience with some of Heleus’s soil samples. If you want I’ll send you my analysis on the native bacteria and microfauna.’ Suvi paused for a breath then added, ‘It’s only 60 pages.’ She said this with a slight frown as though 60 pages was only a triffle.

‘Wow. That’s a lot of pages.’ Sara replied.

‘Oh! You don’t have to be kind. I know it’s barely more than a summary. Anyway I’ve waited months to get out there to see Heleus! It’s why I joined the initiative! The Milky Way was just a corner of a vast Universe, just a corner of a corner.’ As Suvi talked her eyes seemed to light up, excitement growing as she spoke. ‘We’re the ones who got to step out of that corner, it’s incredible!’ Her last words were so infused with excitement Sara couldn’t contain her smile.

Unfortunately, Suvi seemed to be waiting for a reply. Sara reached desperately for something she could say, some way she could relate, any way to keep their conversation going. Her brain landed on her work with prothean artifacts. ‘The first time I handled a prothean artifact, I was hooked. It was so... alien. I just knew that there was more out there and I wanted to see all of it!’ It wasn’t exactly smooth but it related... kind of.

Suvi grinned, ‘I totally know what you mean.’

‘So will you be joining us on missions?’ Sara definitely liked the idea of spending more time with the doctor.

Suvi chuckled, ‘oh! That’s funny! Me! Out there? With the guns and the danger and everything?’

Suddenly, Sara’s brain leapt off a cliff, taking any sort of dignity and grace Sara might have had with it. ‘I’m good with the guns and the danger. I could teach you and make sure you’re okay out there.’ Sara winced internally, that had to be the worst pick up line she had ever used.

Suvi, bless her, didn’t seem to notice at all. ‘Really?’ Suvi seemed excited about the possibility of learning something new but then her face fell. ‘Maybe one day... when things are more settled.’ Then she said something which left Sara feeling vaguely fuzzy and warm inside ‘I couldn’t imagine a better teacher. Anyway, I’ve just received some instructions from the science team and I really should go over them. Later then?’

‘Yeah! Sure! Later!’ Sara watched the woman walk away and felt the strong thump thump in her chest.

‘Pathfinder,’ the artificial voice of SAM cut in, ‘I’m detecting an elevated heart rate, are you feeling okay? Should I alert Doctor T’Perro?’

Sara’s blush returned full force, which was a stupid response to a being who couldn’t see her blush. ‘No SAM, I’m fine. I just have... a crush.’

‘A crushed what Sara? I am certain Doctor T’Perro could assist.’ SAM continued.

‘No,’ Sara laughed awkwardly, ‘I have a crush. As in, I’m attracted to someone.’

‘To Doctor Anwar?’

‘Yes. To Doctor Anwar.’

‘And elevated heart rates are normal in these... crushes?’ Then by way of explanation SAM added, ‘I never experienced the beginning of Alec’s relationship with Ellen.’

Sara, trying not to think about what the AI had experienced in her parents relationship, responded, ‘yeah sometimes. A racing heart, blushing cheeks, elevated body temperature... those are all signs of attraction.’

‘Would you like me to monitor Doctor Anwar for these things when you speak?’ SAM asked.

‘What?’ Sara felt slightly mortified. ‘No! SAM you can’t!’

‘I am perfectly capable of doing so Sara.’ SAM said patiently.

‘No! I mean, you mustn’t.’ Sara tried to explain it. ‘Attraction is... private. And having someone, even someone as neutral about sexuality as an AI monitor that is... invasive. If Doctor Anwar is attracted to me, we’ll figure it out.’

‘I do not understand. Can you read elevated body temperatures or detect racing hearts.’

Sara laughed, ‘no SAM but there’s always flirting and talking and dating. We humans have been figuring out our attraction to each other long before the invention of AI’s.’

SAM was silent for a moment, no doubt processing what Sara had said. ‘What you are suggesting could take a copious amount of time. I could simplify things considerably.’

Sara grinned, ‘you could but that time bit is important. It’s part of connecting.’

‘And you want this connection?’

‘Yes SAM. All life wants connection.’

‘Even AI?’

Sara hesitated for a moment. They were crossing in to some deep waters. ‘I don’t know SAM. You’re the only AI I’ve really met and you were built to connect AI’s to humans so... I would guess so but I’m not an expert.’

‘I will consider this Sara.’

‘Great and in the future if my heart rate spikes when I’m talking to Doctor Anwar, please don’t be alarmed. Or alert Doctor T’Perro.’

‘Yes pathfinder.’ Was all SAM said.


	2. The Outing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-canon conversation, putting feelers out. For reference, PeeBee has been recruited (or at least included) but not Drack.

'Do you know what we need?' Liam asked the room. The Tempest crew was lounging in the deserted galley of Promise on Eos, making dinner. Sara caught Cora's eye and they both grinned. Whatever Laim had planned, it was probably more than a little insane. Sara certainly wasn't going to ask and given the way Cora was diligently not meeting Liam's eye, neither would she.

PeeBee, seeing everyone else's response, decided there was an adventure to be had. 'What?'

Liam grinned and Sara knew they were in for it. No matter how hare brained the idea would seem, Liam would put on the charm and somehow the entire group would get roped into his scheme. 'We need an ice breaker. I mean it's great that we all are slumming it cleaning up but none of us really know each other. Not the nitty gritty stuff.'

'I think that's a wonderful idea Liam!' Lexi replied. That she was so quickly on board surprised Sara but Sara supposed it did fall into the category of team bonding, something Lexi was very directly concerned with.

PeeBee, on the other hand, made a face, 'you want to get all personal? And here I thought you were gonna suggest something interesting like skinny dipping.'

Sara, seeing excitement grow on Liam's face, quickly intervened, 'I'm down with sharing backstories. Not down with running naked through an irradiated desert to take a dip in the pond.' Sara looked at the others, 'any one else in?'

'Fine. But only if he,' PeeBee pokes Liam in the chest, 'asks something interesting.'

'I'm in! Kallo too!' Suvi said with a grin.

'Suvi!' The Salarian protested.

'Me too. Though strip poker would be more interesting.' Gil supplied.

Vetra nodded and then all eyes turned to Cora. The biotic shrugged. 'Sure, I guess.'

'Right!' Liam said with a stupid grin that made Sara wonder if she was doing the right thing, 'here's the rules. I ask the question and everyone has to answer and no lying. If you don't want to answer, you can opt to lose an article of clothing, that way everyone has a pass but they have to really want to take it.'

'I like the way you think my man.' Gil said with a grin.

'I thought we were going to avoid running naked through the desert?' Sara asked.

Liam grinned wolfishly. 'You can pathfinder. Just answer all the questions. Alright we'll start off easy - what is your favorite movie?'

PeeBee groaned. 'I said nothing boring.' She threw off her shoes without further comment.

Cora, surprisingly answered next, 'it's not a movie but the elcor renditions of Shakespeare amuse me endlessly.' That coaxed a laugh from the others.

From there others took turns answering and they made it safely through the first question, past the 'what food do you miss' question, and the 'most embarrassing story' question. By now dinner was finished. PeeBee having refused to answer any of those questions was wearing only her jacket and underwear. 'Okay, time to get interesting,' Liam began, 'where's the most interesting place you've been intimate?'

'Alright. Now we're getting somewhere!' PeeBee exclaimed with a hint of excitement returning to her voice! 'I once did it in Tann's office. Hardly interesting though.'

The others gaped at PeeBee. 'You did not!' Sara exclaimed!

'Yup, back when it was just a desk and storage boxes.' PeeBee grinned, leaving the details out. 'What about you pathfinder? Where have you done the deed?'

Sara blushed, 'um... you probably won't believe me but...'

'Aw come on pathfinder. Spit it out.' teased Liam.

Sara looked up towards the ceiling, 'I, um, haven't done it.'

PeeBee snorted her water, 'you're a virgin pathfinder?!'

'She's not the only one.' Lexi volunteered.

PeeBee stared aghast at the doctor. 'You're nearly 300 years old and you've never done it? You need to get out more doc.' Lexi snorted but didn't deign the comment with a reply.

Cora cleared her throat, 'I did it in a bathroom during boot camp.'

Liam laughed, 'who hasn't? Craziest place I've ever gotten busy was probably during a crisis mission, tucked into an alleyway.'

'I'm pretty tame, wildest place I've ever done it is engineering.' Gil said, surprising no one.

'Salarians don't have sex recreationally.' Was all Kallo said.

Which left Suvi, Sara was particularly interested in her response. 'My ex and I may have broken in to the Glasglow planetarium.'

'Suvi! You fox!' Liam exclaimed, a look of approval on his face. Suvi blushed, her cheeks matching her hair.

'To be fair, she happened to be the director of the planetarium so the breaking in part was only slightly exaggerated.' Suvi added. Sara had stopped listening at 'she'. Suvi was in to women and that was enough to make Sara smile dopily.

The questions proceeded to get increasingly more filthy with almost everyone opting to remove clothing over answering save for Liam, Gil and PeeBee. Kallo was the first to escape, Lexi not far behind. Cora and Vetra made their excuses at precisely the same moment claiming they had armor to tend to. When Liam began asking questions about sexual practices Sara had never even heard of, Sara stood to leave. To Sara's surprise, and pleasure, Suvi stood and said 'I'll go with you, I'd need more to drink before I could keep up with this lot.'

Outside, Sara glanced up at the stars. Instinctively she looked for the big dipper and sighed when she realized she wouldn't find it.

'Are you alright Sara?' Suvi asked quietly.

Sara smiled sadly, 'yeah. Every time I see the stars I look for the big dipper before I remember that these stars are... different.'

Suvi place her hand on Sara's bicep, 'I know what you mean. I miss them too but we can always make new constellations.'

Sara turned to face Suvi. Her jacket, which had been removed at some point during the game was draped over her arm, leaving her in her compression top. The night wind tugged at her hair, making it dance around her face and the moon cast a ghostly glow on her skin. Sara smiled, 'yeah we can.'

Suvi smiled warmly back, 'Can I ask you something Sara? About what you said in there?' Sara nods. 'Have you never been in a relationship at all?' The expression on Suvi's face was tender, caring, but neutral and Sara couldn't quite tell what she was thinking.

'When I was five, a boy purposed to me with a plastic ring he won out of one of those machines.' Sara offered.

Suvi laughed, 'so you're taken then?'

Sara shrugged, 'nah, turns out I really wasn't that in to guys. He took it pretty well, considering we were five.'

'Hmmm' Suvi hummed in reply, 'and since then?'

'Crushes, some unrequited dabbling with an Asari. I never stayed in one place long enough for more. There was always another dig, another adventure, and then I signed up for the initiative and it didn't seem fair to romance someone only to leave them behind.'

'And now you're here in Andromeda.' Suvi spoke softly, kindly.

'Yeah and still not sticking to one place.' Sara said with a small grin. Suvi squeezed her arm slightly, reassuring or comforting or something. 'What about you and your ex?'

Suvi let go of her arm and shrugged. 'We met in college, we weren't really serious but we were a really good team so it seemed only natural. When I heard about the initiative, I invited her to come along. She didn't want to so things kind of ended naturally. We stayed friends but after I joined the initiative, friendship was all it was.'

'I'm sorry Suvi,' Sara murmured not sure what else to say.

'Oh it's alright. It all happened over 600 years ago. She went on, lived her life, did great things...' Suvi kind of faltered off.

'And now you're here in Andromeda.' Sara said kindly.

Suvi laughed. 'Yes. Here we are. It's a bit strange isn't it?'

Sara chuckled. 'Only a bit? It definitely keeps my head spinning.' At that moment, the wind shifted and Suvi shivered. Sara, seeing this murmured, 'we should probably head in.'

Suvi nodded, 'probably. We don't want to be caught standing here when the streaking starts.' The pair laugh and begin their walk to the Tempest, their footsteps matching. Sara can't help but feel more than a little happy that Suvi is their science liaison.


	3. Faith and Science

It was several days before Sara got a chance to talk one on one with Suvi again. Sara had been called away to infiltrate a kett base guarding a monolith. Getting through the base had been simple but decoding the remnant code to reactivate the second monolith had taken days of research interrupted often by kett attacks attempting to reclaim their base.

Suvi was in the research center, displayed before her were a collection of intense equations spanning wall to wall. Every computer was whirring away running algorithms. And in small petri dishes sat small samples of dirt and some of the local flora. Sara stood in the entrance, trying to sort through what problem Suvi was working on. From what Sara could see, the scientist was trying to solve ten different problems at once. 'Hey Suvi. What're you working on?' 

Suvi jumped a bit, 'Oh, Sara! You gave me a fright!' 

Sara smiled, 'sorry, just wondering what you were working on.' 

Suvi indicated one monitor, 'scans of the scourge. All that dark energy twisting and turning itself. It's splendid.' The monitor displayed a single image of what appeared to be columns of dark energy, spiraling and twisting in a complicated and seemingly random. Sara leaned into the display, tracing a strand of energy, thinking back to what it had done to the Hyperion. 

'I suppose it is a rather darkly beautiful phenomenon,' Sara offered. Sara still couldn't believe that anything that complicated or powerful could be artificially made, but then again she'd spent the last several days at a monolith that seemed to surpass her understanding of science.

Suvi turned to face Sara, a misty look on her face, 'darkly beautiful. I like that.' Suvi turned back to the scans around her, gesturing with the wave of a hand, 'Heleus is incredible, isn't it? Not just constructs like the scourge and the remnant monoliths. Just... all of it.' Suvi turned and leaned back against the desk looking up at the equations before her. 'It's all so alien. A constant reminder of the divine intentions behind all creation.' 

Sara turned to lean next to Suvi, 'You mean... a God?' 

Suvi smiled slightly, 'yes. I believe in a higher power.' Suvi turned to look at Sara, 'I know that's a little odd but I'm a scientist because science brings me closer to something greater than myself.' 

'There's certainly something about coming face to face with something wondrous that makes you want to believe.' Sara offered, slightly surprised Suvi believed in God. 

'Wow.' Suvi murmured.'It's wonderful to meet someone who understands. I've had to justify myself so often.' 

Sara smiled, 'me too.' 

Suvi offered her a smile in return, 'as if having faith in the divine invalidated my work as a scientist. As if the sacred could be diminished by the search for truth.' 

'When did you first believe in God?' Sara asked, curious. 

'My parents were both scientists, my home was ruled by rationality. So when I became a teenager... let's just say that while other kids found Batarian music, I found God.' Suvi offered a sly smile and shrug. 

'And your work as a scientist?' 

'It convinced me even more. Especially when I got into molecular biology and physics. There were patterns I kept seeing over and over again, they were like an artists watermarks. God, to me, is an artist. An inventor. Not someone checking to see if I brushed my teeth.' 

Sara chuckled at Suvi's example, 'I know what you mean. One of the things that I find fascinating is the way cultures and life develops. There are so many things that transcend cultures. Things like love and hope. It always seemed, to me, like they were pointing to something bigger. Reflecting something bigger.' 

'Exactly!' Suvi said with a bright smile. 

'You definitely have an interesting perspective on the interplay between faith and science. I'd really like to pick your brain on that sometime. Maybe over drinks?' Sara blinked twice. She had just, somewhat casually, asked Suvi on a date. Without embarassing herself. 

Suvi blushed, 'I... uh... I'd like that.' Suvi brushed a strand of hair away from her face to tuck it behind her ear. 'How did the monolith mission go?' 

'Oh.' Sara tried to bring her brain back to the present. 'Good. Yeah. We think we managed to activate the second monolith. Do you have anything more on the remnant terraforming network?'

'From what I can tell, the network is designed to adjust almost everything about the planet. Climate, p.h. of the soil, atmosphere composition, there's even evidence that it could propagate life.' Suvi gestured to different pieces of evidence as she spoke. 

'Wow. PeeBee thought that might be the case but I didn't want to believe her.' Sara was dumbfounded. This remnant technology could be there answer to a lot of problems in Heleus. 

'It isn't that simple,' Suvi cautioned. 'We still need to figure out how to control the network... but if we did... we could turn Eos and maybe even the others into perfect habitats.' Even though she was cautioning Sara, Sara could hear the hope in Suvi's voice. 

'Okay. So what's our best lead on controlling the network?' Sara asked, turning to the computers running algorithms. 

'None. Unfortunately.' Suvi said, turning to face the computers as well. 'Our technology isn't advanced enough to keep up or make a predictive model so right now, PeeBee, SAM and you are our best hope Pathfinder.' 

'Right.' Sara said running her fingers through her hair. 'No pressure then.' 

Suvi turned to Sara with a smile, her eyes calm and serious. 'You can do it Sara. And I'll be here every step of the way.' 

Even though Sara knew the journey ahead would be difficult, she couldn't help but feel comforted, 'that's... good to hear Suvi.'


	4. Emails

Sara and her ground team spent the next few days 'recovering' from their kett infiltration and monolith activation mission by recovering and tagging the bodies from Site 2. It was gruesome work, the bodies bloated and decaying under the heat of the sun. Lexi gave out more than one dose of nausea medication. By the end of the third day, the bodies had been collected, tagged, and placed in pods for retrieval by the Nexus team to come behind them. Over dinner that night, the team, which had been relatively morose after days of collecting the dead, seemed somewhat more cheerful now that the worst of it was over.

'So Ryder!' PeeBee called, 'when are we gonna hit this third monolith?' Sara smiled wearily at the infectious scientist. If PeeBee had it her way, they wouldn't have done anything besides sort through remnant technology.

'I was thinking tomorrow, actually.'

'Really?!' PeeBee exclaimed, so excited she landed her elbow in her plate of nutrient paste. 'That's awesome!'

The rest of the team chuckled. 'Cora I want you with PeeBee and I. It's a full day's drive to the next monolith and if its anything like the last, there will be plenty of kett.' Cora saluted with her spoon and went back to eating. 'Vetra you and Liam are responsible for perimeter patrol. Suvi and Lexi still have plenty of work to do on-site and I don't want anyone caught off guard.'

'Sure thing Ryder.' Vetra said cooly. Sara liked the taurian. She was a get-it-done kind of gal. Better she kept a cool head. Sara would be concerned about leaving hot headed Liam here alone. 'Great. We leave at dawn. Everybody get some rest.' Sara said, standing and collecting her dishes.

In her room back on the Tempest, Sara checked her email. There were updates on various projects around Eos, the hundredth email from Addison or Tann or both asking for updates. Sara is almost ready to turn the whole thing off when she spots an email from Suvi entitled 'spirituality' and Sara clicks the things five or six times out of excitement before the screen changes.

> _Dearest Ryder,_
> 
> _I'm So happy we talked earlier. You wouldn't believe..._

Sara gets barely two lines in before SAM's artificial voice cuts in, 'Sara your heart rate is elevated. Do you require assistance?' 

Sara groans. 'No SAM. Thanks anyways.' She went back to the email. 

> _You wouldn't believe how often I've had to defend..._

'I do not understand. Why is your heart rate elevated while reading emails? Is it strenuous?' SAM asked. 

Sara put her head in her hands, 'no SAM. I'm reading an email from Suvi.' 

'Oh.' SAM paused for a moment. 'This is attraction then?' 

'Yes!' Sara said, trying very hard to contain the annoyance in her voice. 'May I finish reading?' 

'Of course Sara.' 

'Thank you SAM.' Sara started at the beginning. 

> _Dearest Ryder,_
> 
> _I'm so happy we talked earlier. You wouldn't believe how often I've had to defend myself and my feelings to other people. You reveal one thing about yourself and people immediately assume other things about you. I can believe in a higher power and still do science. It's like - I can wear more than one hat! No, actually, more like wearing more than one watch! I can do that! And it makes me even less likely to be late!_
> 
> _That was weird._
> 
> _I traded Gil some chocolate so I could have some of his homemade ale. He said it's strong. Let me know when you're up for drinks!_
> 
> _Suvi_

Sara touched her cheeks, which hurt from smiling so big. She clicked the reply button and then stared at the blank message screen. What should she say?  

> _Dearest Suvi,_ (that was an okay start, right?) 
> 
> _I know what you mean. I've defended my faith a fair number of times too. It's wonderful to talk with someone who gets it._
> 
> _Let's do drinks when I get back from the monoliths?! Wish we could do it sooner!_ (That was okay too? Right? Not to clingy?) 
> 
> _Sara_

Sara stared at her reply, trying to see if there was anything embarrassing about it. When she was satisfied that the email was the right balance of casual and flirt-y, she pressed the send button. Sara stood and began the process of getting ready for bed when her email dinged. Sara rushed to the counsel and was pleased to see it was Suvi again. 

> _Dearest Sara,_
> 
> _I am looking forward to it! Be careful out there!_
> 
> _Suvi_

Sara felt her cheeks grow warm and knew she would fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. The First Date

The third monolith lead the team to a vault. A wonderful and terrifying place full of remnant territorial bots and a 'purification' cloud that killed everything in it's path. The team, which had to outrun the cloud while dodging shooting robots were put on bedrest for several days. They all seemed alright but Lexi liked to be sure. Sara, who had been taught to obey a doctors orders, used the time to catch up on emails and official reports but by the end of her second day she was going stir crazy. She was about ready to break her promise to Lexi and venture out onto Eos once more when someone pinged her door. 

'Come in!' Sara called, the door sliding open to reveal a certain red head with two steaming mugs. 

'The doctor said you couldn't have anything stronger, but I thought you might want that drink right about now.' She sent Sara a sheepish smile but waited at the door, clearly seeking permission. 

'Suvi!' Sara said with a big grin, 'you're a lifesaver! I was going stir crazy in here! Drinks with you sounds amazing!' Suvi blushes and moves towards the couch. Sara grabs the throw off her bed and brings it over. She settles on the couch next to Suvi, throwing the blanket over both their laps. Suvi passes Sara a mug of tea, their fingers blushing as both women look away. There's a tense, though not uncomfortable, silence and then Suvi speaks up. 

'I saw pictures of the vault. Astounding how big it is! And how much of it didn't you see? What if it's way bigger? And what's all that space for?' 

'Wild remnant parties, what else would you use it for?' Sara replies casually, blowing lightly on her hot tea.

Suvi laughs. Her head back, her eyes sparkling, the column of her throat exposed. And the sound? It's soft and warm and the most beautiful thing Sara has ever heard in her life. Suvi pushes Sara's shoulder lightly, not enough to spill the tea in Sara's hands. 'Oh, Sara, you're adorable.' 

The beauty of the moment, the feeling of being teased or even liked by Suvi, creates a fog in Sara's head. She isn't really thinking clearly... or at all... when she says, 'I'm really glad you volunteered to join our crew, by the way.' Sara's trying to say something... smooth. Something that will casually tell Suvi how much she likes her. 

Suvi's response isn't exactly what she hoped for, 'I am too! New galaxy and all, I am honored to be here.' Suvi pressed her tea to her lips and sipped quietly. Sara knew she was infatuated because watching Suvi drink tea was intoxicating and no one, no one, should be that beautiful. 

The next words just slipped out in a hazy kind of confession, 'No... I mean... I think you're cute and I like seeing you.' 

Suvi snorted, coughing out tea. 'Oh my goodness! Sara!' Suvi's face was as red as her favorite jacket. 

Sara knew she should stop while she was ahead but the words kept coming, 'also the accent... the accent is...' Sara closed her eyes, letting the warmth she feels when she hears Suvi's accent fill her chest, 'I mean... it's not the only thing but... uh...' suddenly the fog seemed to clear from Sara's head and she realized that she, and Suvi, were both beet red. 'Okay. I should just... uh... go...' Sara began, not thinking through the fact that they were in her room. She stood to leave but Suvi put a very warm hand on her shoulder. 

'Sara, thank you.' Suvi bit her cheek, chewing it in an unbelievably attractive way. Sara could feel her stomach turn to lead. Here came sweet, sweet rejection. Suvi spoke again before Sara's thoughts ran too far, 'and just so you know, the feelings mutual.' Suvi glanced up to meet Sara's eye for a moment before quickly looking back down at her tea.

Suddenly the excitement of hearing Suvi admit to feeling the same crashed in on Sara and before she could help herself she exclaimed, 'yes!' In her excitement, Sara's tea splashed over the brim and onto the blanket and seeped onto Sara's legs. 'Ow, ow, ow!' 

Suvi giggled and then placed her tea on the coffee table, then she took Sara's and did the same with hers. When both cups were safely out of spilling, she shifted the blanket so the wet bit was on the floor but both women were still covered. When that was finished Suvi took hold of one of Sara's hands and then asked, 'so if this is our first date, you should probably tell me about yourself.' 

Sara stared at their intertwined hands and felt a stupid smile cross her face when Suvi said, 'date.' Sara looked up to meet grey/blue eyes looking at her with curiosity and interest. 'Uh... my name is Sara Ryder and I'm a pathfinder,' Sara says thickly. Suvi laughs again and Sara decides it is her new mission in life to make Suvi laugh. 'I have a twin brother Scott. I'm older by a minute... never let him forget it.' Suvi nodds encouragingly. 'I came to Andromeda with my brother and dad after my mom died.' Sara glanced down at their hands, trying not to get teary eyed. She missed her mom fiercely, even still. 

Suvi squeezed her hand reassuringly and asked, 'what was your mum like?' 

Sara looked back up to see kindness on Suvi's face. Sara hesitated, not sure she wanted to talk about her mum, but then Suvi brushed a gentle thumb over Sara's and Sara spoke, 'she was a scientist. A lot like you. When I was growing up, my dad was an N7, so he was away on missions a lot. But my mom... she was always there. When we were little she would read to us out of her old textbooks. Most of it was over our heads but it made us ask questions. Mom liked that.' Sara smiled as the memory played out before her mind. 'We tended to move around a lot, until dad settled on the citadel so mom homeschooled us. Taught us science, and history, math, religion... I didn't realize until college that she was teaching us things way beyond our normal grade level. When I asked my mom about it, she just said that she taught us what we wanted to learn and she couldn't help it if we wanted to learn astrophysics in the 4th grade.' Sara paused, remembering her mother's laughter and teasing comments hurt a little bit. In a good way. The kind of way that reminded Sara that she was loved. 

'It sounds like you guys were close.' Suvi murmurs softly. 'How'd she die?' 

Sara felt the familiar wave of grief in her chest and heard it rise in the crack of her voice, 'she had a rare brain cancer. Chemo resistant, inoperable.' Suvi said nothing, she simply hummed. Sara was grateful. She had grown tired of the pitied apologies. 'After she died... well the initiative really took off so there wasn't much time to grieve. I...' Sara paused her voice faltering, 'I miss her.' Admitting it felt nice. She turned to look at the woman who sat patiently beside her. 'The two of you would have been good friends.' 

This makes Suvi smile, 'You think so?' 

Sara squeezes Suvi's hand, 'definitely. The moment she realized I like you, she would have swarmed you.' The thought made Sara smile. 'I think she would have approved.' Suvi's cheeks turn pink again for the umpteenth time that night. 'Enough about me, tell me about you Suvi,' Sara nudged the other woman with her elbow. 

Suvi smiled and began, 'My mother is a neuroscientist and my father is a mathematician. They had five of us kids... I was the baby of the group. My parents taught us from a young age to be curious and explore everything. I grew up near Edinburgh on the coast. My parents owned a small plot of land and we kept scotch collies. I went to Uni at Oxford and then finished my doctorate in Glasgow. I did some civillian contract work for the alliance and when I heard about the initiative, I jumped at the opportunity.' 

Sara smiled, 'I grew up on space stations and the biggest pet I ever saw was a pyjack. What's a scotch collie?' 

Suvi's eyes bulged, 'you don't know?' Sara shook her head, feeling self conscious. 'It's a type of dog. A big beautiful intelligent dog. They can be trained to do alomst anything.' With that Suvi pulled up videos of collies in competition and collies doing tricks and collies being generally adorable and the pair spent the rest of their night watching adorable videos.


	6. Naming the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... have no explanations.. nor was I actually planning on this happening... BUT Sara and Suvi are star babies and I will go down with that head cannon.

Sara's team, after monitoring the initial decline of radiation on Eos, alerted the Nexus that their outpost was ready. August Bradley and his first team of scientists set foot on Eos two weeks after the vault activation, officially relieving the pathfinder (and the rest of her team) of duty. It had been an eventful two weeks, they'd recruited a krogan warlord who was friends with Vetra and fought a number of skirmishes against the kett. The heavy kett presence had made the decision to call for an outpost difficult. Sara had to decide between a military outpost and a scientific one. The team was splintered on opinions, some arguing a military base could actually protect itself and others that researchers could actually sustain the Nexus. In the end, Sara decided on science because of something SAM had said. This was their first colony and she wanted it to say, more than anything, that the people of the Milky Way were there in peace, to find a home. Of course, she was also a realist, so she ordered the best perimeter weapons and a full two squads escort for the scientists. She had seen the bodies at resilience and she wanted to be sure that there would be no kett ambushes at Podromos.

The night before the pathfinders team departed, Sara was lying on the roof of one of the research stations staring up at the stars. Sara was trying to make up a new set of constellations when Suvi's voice drifted up to her, 'the vault technology is incredible. It's ability to produce such a measurable difference is astounding! It shouldn't be possible, but I saw it with my own eyes.' Sara felt a slow grin cross her face, she had chosen this station hoping she'd get a chance to see Suvi.

A second voice responded, sounding tired, 'you're absolutely right Dr. Anwar. We have many months of intensive study in front of us, years even. But I cannot look at even one more screen tonight. My eyes are just so tired.'

'Oh.' Suvi sounded disappointed, 'right of course. Have a good nights rest, I will forward you all of my data thus far.'

Sara scooted to the edge of the building, looking down at where the scientists stood. The second voice replied, 'thank you Dr. Anwar. Have a good night.'

Sara watched the second doctor walk off into the night for a moment then called down, 'Suvi!'

'Sara?' Suvi called into the darkness, whirling around.

'Up here!'

Suvi looked up to see Sara's face peeking over the edge of the roof smiling down at her. 'What are you doing up there?'

'Creating constellations. Want to join me? I could use a scientist's eye.' Sara said, gesturing to the stairs on the side of the building.

Suvi smiled at her, 'coming.'

Sara backed away from the edge and lay solidly in the middle of the roof again. Suvi was sitting beside her in a moment and Sara felt happier than should even be humanly possible. 'Hi,' Sara murmured.

Suvi smiled warmly at Sara from above and murmured, 'hiya' back. Then Suvi reached out and carefully intertwined their fingers together.

'I was trying to lay out the stars in a grid pattern, you know to chart them but I kept losing track of where I was though.' Sara spoke softly, dreamily.

'I'm sure SAM could use your scanner to overlay something.' Suvi offered softly back.

'Yeah he could... but did you ever hear stories about how we used to do it? Before computers and technology?'

'You mean how they used to make up stories?' Suvi asked.

'Yeah like how the big dipper and the little dipper were bears?' Sara murmured.

Suvi hummed softly, 'I may have forgotten'

'This is one my mom used to tell me. She told me that the first scientists were story tellers, people who were trying to understand the world around them without the tools we have today. Anytime we were somewhere we could see the big dipper, she'd point out each star with my fingers and tell me this story. The ancient Romans believed that these stars were once bears, who were once humans. Ursa major was a huntress named Callisto and she was beautiful. One day, she was out hunting when Lord Jupiter saw her and was taken in by her beauty but Jupiter was married and his wife Juno was a jealous woman.' Sara's voice had sunk into a sort of cadence, the same kind her mother had always used for her. She didn't see that Suvi was still watching her, goosebumps forming on her arms. 'When Juno found out that Callisto had a son, named Arcas, she grew so angry she turned Callisto into a bear and separated her from Arcas. Arcas grew up in an adopted family but he followed in his mothers footsteps and became a hunter too.' Sara smiled as she remembered telling her mom that she would be a scientist one day too. 'One day, Callisto saw Arcas in the forest hunting and she was so overwhelmed by her joy that she ran straight up to him, forgetting she was a bear. Arcas, in great fear, fired an arrow but Jupiter took pity on the family and he stopped the arrow in its flight. He wanted to protect them from any more of Juno's wrath so he transformed Arcas into a bear cub and he took them by their tails and he threw them up into the night sky, where they could live peacefully on the hunt forevermore.'

'That's beautiful,' Suvi whispered, not just referencing the story. Thankfully, in the dark, the blush on Sara's cheeks couldn't be seen. 'It's no wonder you miss the big dipper so much. It reminded you of your mum.' Sara blinked, finding tears in her eyes. She nodded, too afraid to speak. Suvi must have seen, or guessed, because she squeezed Sara's hand softly. Sara gulped a few times, trying to bring her emotions back under control.

When she was able to speak without crying, Sara said, 'I was trying to find a pattern, make up my own story, name a constellation, but there are so many stars out there.'

Suvi lay back beside her, looking up, 'I did a few calculations in the lab. I wanted to see if Eos would have a North Star, a Polaris so to speak.' Suvi lifted their hands and pointed to a rather dull looking star in front of them. 'Its not very bright here, the lights from the settlement will drown it out soon enough, but there it is.'

'Wow,' Sara whispered, staring up at the star in wonder, 'what will you name it?'

'I put it in my notes as...' Suvi paused, turning to look at Sara, 'Pathfinder. It seemed fitting. The North Star was the old explorers map to home. You're ours.'

Sara turned to look at Suvi, a rather large knot forming in her throat. Sara should say thank you, or anything really, but her voice won't work so instead she leans over and kisses Suvi, pressing their lips together for one warm lingering second of bliss. She pulls away, green eyes meeting grey blue.

'Sara,' Suvi's voice sounds raw, like it was burning with excitement and fear and hope and trying to express that all in a word, 'don't do this to me, not...' Suvi paused, looking for the right phrase, 'not unless you really mean it.'

Sara's taken by surprise. Of course she means it. Why wouldn't she mean it? 'Suvi?' Sara asks, seeking clarification.

Suvi tears her eyes away, 'I can't be a fling or, or someone you take lightly, Sara. I need to know...' Suvi's eyes darted back up to look at Sara, 'that you're serious.'

Sara smiles, trying to reassure, 'Suvi... I think about you, like all the time. I miss you when I'm not in your immediate vicinity. I do and say the most ridiculous things because it makes you laugh. I've had some very awkward conversations with an AI about attraction because when I'm near you my heart races.' Sara pauses for a moment, trying to get her aforementioned racing heart to slow enough for her to breathe, 'and you, you're like my first friend in Andromeda. You let me talk when I'm worried or sad, and you know what it means to be a scientist and a believer, and you care about me, Sara Ryder, not just me the pathfinder. You named a star after me for goodness sakes. So am I serious about you? Yeah, I am. Very. I want to do this right, I want to do us right.'

Suvi held her eyes through Sara's whole monologue, her face going from one of concern to a beacon of hope, illuminating with a smile. When Sara was finished, Suvi had to clear her throat a few times and then she whispered, 'good because I do too.' After that, Suvi brought her head forward to meet Sara's lips once more, her free hand reaching up to caress Sara's cheek softly.

When they parted for air again, Sara asked, 'wait? SAM's been asking you about attraction too?'

Suvi laughs, hard, her voice ringing out in the clear desert air. When Suvi finally catches her breath, she says, 'no he hasn't, thankfully.'

Sara chuckles, 'lucky you.'

As if on cue, SAM's voice cut in, 'I apologize, Pathfinder. I was not aware that our previous discussions made you uncomfortable.' Sara groaned and threw her free hand over her face while Suvi laughed.

'It's okay SAM, how else are you going to learn? Did you need something?'

'Drack has detected a living creature on board the nexus and is preparing to hunt the creature. His immediate plan involves a shot gun, incendiary ammo, and a handful of grenades. Intervention is recommended,' SAM replies in far even a tone.

Sara sits bolt upright, 'He WHAT? I'm on my way. Tell him to wait for my orders.'

'Understood Pathfinder.' SAM relays.

Sara shoots Suvi a guilty look but the scientist is still giggling. She wipes a tear from her eyes and says, 'go. Catch the poor thing before Drack blows our ship to pieces.' Sara hits the stairs running, the Pathfinder twinkling softly in the night sky above her.


	7. The Pain of Remembering

Sara, stood on the bridge, watching Eos fade away. There was a small sort of pride in her chest, like somehow against all the odds her team had managed to accomplish something incredible. Better yet, they had a lead to an active vault on a planet in unexplored space. For the first time since she had met Director Tann, Sara wasn't completely dreading making her report.

* * *

 

The Nexus was far more alive this time around, the landing dock actually unpacked instead of boxes littering the pathway. It felt a bit like the citadel, a bit like home. The Tempest would not be docked long, just over 24 hours for refueling and resupply. The crew had most of that time off to take care of their duties on the Nexus. Sara had a report to make to Tann and then her time was her own. The meeting with Tann was... torturous. Tann was a self-congratulatory bastard who wanted to hitch his horse to Sara, a thought which made Sara squirm. She had an intense dislike for the Salarian, which was unfortunate as he was her commanding officer. After her report, Sara downloaded a list of movies from the Nexus library for Liam, she purchased a hard to find mod for her pistol and then headed to the Hyperion. SAM had asked to speak to her and she felt up to visiting her brother. 

'Sara,' SAM greeted her when she entered the node, 'as you recall, I told you earlier that your father had tied many of his memories to your progress as the pathfinder. Your first outpost has unlocked a subset of memories.' 

Sara rolled her eyes, leave it to SAM to jump right in to big news like - I've unlocked your dead father's memories. 'Alright SAM. What do you have for me?' Sara's vision grows hazy and then, as if she was living in Alec's Ryder skin, a scene begins to play out. Sara watches, detached. Her father had little of value to say to her when she was alive, why would he have anything to say in death. When Sara's mom comes into the memory, Sara gasps. Her mom looks so healthy, so  _alive,_  but sad too.Ellen Ryder is telling her what the doctor says and Sara realizes that this was the first moment they realized Ellen was dying. Sara gasps, drinking in air, trying to breath. She already lived hearing this once, she doesn't want to do it again. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to turn it off but the memory plays on against her eyelids. 

When the memory finishes at last, SAM cuts in, 'Sara, are you alright? Your body is showing signs of emotional distress.' 

Sara shakes her head. She doesn't know if SAM can see it and she doesn't care, 'I - I can't talk about this.' 

'Very well, pathfinder,' Sara expects to hear disappointment in SAM's voice but it is as even as ever, 'I have downloaded some of Alec's personal data logs onto your private terminal on the Tempest for you to read at your leisure.' 

Sara nods and leaves, walking blindly to the tram to see her brother. She probably should have just gone back to the Tempest, should have calmed down before trying to visit her only remaining comatose family. Seeing Scott laying lifeless in that hospital bed triggers every bad memory and Sara hasn't been there five minutes before she leaves in tears. Somehow she calms herself enough on the tram to make it safely to the Tempest bridge without sobbing, Sara didn't think the sight of the pathfinder sobbing on the Nexus would be reassuring. 

On the bridge, Suvi was sitting calmly in her seat. If Sara bothered to look, she would have seen Suvi was transferring their science logs to the Nexus science team but Sara flew through the bridge, half tumbled down the ladder and flung herself into her room and onto her bed without even looking. Suvi, who was stunned to see the pathfinder so upset, watched in great concern as the woman practically flung herself into her bedroom. Suvi knew Sara was visiting her brother today and Suvi wondered if something had happened. Suvi bit her lip and returned to her work. She would finish her data transfer and then bring Sara a cuppa. Give the woman time to be upset without someone asking why. 

Twenty minutes later, Suvi knocked softly on the door of Sara's bedroom, 'Sara, love, I made you some tea.' The door swung open, Suvi frowned as she had heard no reply. Sara was curled on the bed crying big heaving sobs. Suvi made up her mind immediately. Sara needed a friend, needed to be held. She entered the room, set the tea on the bedside table and sat beside Sara on the bed. Gently, Suvi reached out and touched Sara's shoulder, 'do you want a hug?' Her voice is low and soft. Sara nods and Suvi lays down, wrapping herself around the literal ball that is her girlfriend. Suvi buries her face in Sara's shoulder and holds the woman tight. 

They lay like that long enough for Suvi's arms to begin to feel pins and needles, not that Suvi minds because Sara's tears are finally, _finally_ , starting to slow. When Sara has laid quietly for several moments, Suvi murmuring softly into her shoulder, Sara speaks at last, 'when my dad made me pathfinder, he locked away certain memories. Things that SAM and I would only be able to see after a point.' Sara paused, taking a deep shuddering breath, 'our first outpost on Eos unlocked a memory of my dad's... it... it...' Sara's voice seemed to wobble uncertainly so Suvi gave a reassuring squeeze, 'it was of his first presentation of SAM to ambassador Goyle... and the first time he found out my mom had can-can-cancer.' Sara sniffed and felt the irritating trickle of tears. 

'Oh, love, I'm so sorry.' Suvi whispered, nuzzling Sara's neck. 

'I went to visit Scott after... and he's just... lying there,' Sara continued, sounding thoroughly heartbroken, 'he's the only family I have left and he won't wake up. I couldn't...' Sara's voice cracked, 'I couldn't stay. Is that selfish of me?' 

Suvi shook her head, adamantly, 'no, sweetie. It's not selfish to be sad.' 

'Promise?' Sara asked in a whimper. 

Suvi smiled into the crook in Sara's neck, 'I promise.' 

Sara rolled then, turning to meet the blue grey eyes. Suvi smiled softly and Sara pressed a soft, albeit wet, kiss to Suvi's lips. 'Thank you for holding me.' 

Suvi felt her stomach come to life with the excitement of a thousand butterflies, 'of course.' Suvi was contemplating leaning in for another kiss when there came a sharp knock on the door. 

'Sara, it's Lexi. SAM said you were emotionally distressed. Is everything alright?' Suvi smiled at Sara and then stood to leave, 'I'll let the two of you talk, there's tea on the nightstand.' Suvi opened the door, permitting the doctor to enter, then waved a quick goodbye to Sara and left. 

'Thank you Doctor Anwar,' SAM said when Suvi returned to her terminal, 'I am incapable of offering physical comfort.' 

'Thanks for opening the door SAM,' Suvi responded with a small smile before returning to her work. 


	8. Aya

'Collision is imminent,' SAM said, even his AI tone sounded worried. 

'ALL STOP!' Sara cries out. Kallo slams the controls and the ships comes to an immediate stop. The deck rolls beneath her, the inertia dampeners incapable of keeping up, throwing Sara forward into a face plant. The ship groans underneath her, the metal rippling with the tremendous force of traveling at speeds faster than the speed of light to not moving at all in far too short a time frame. 

'Sara!' Suvi exclaims, her fingers still flying across the interface, 'are you alright?' 

Sara pushes herself up, tasting blood on her lip, 'yeah just a busted lip.' Sara stands to look out the window and immediately regrets it. A giant ship is before them, plenty of other smaller kett ships surround them. Sara takes a step back, trying to come up with a solution. The Tempest has extensive defensive capabilities, but nothing offensive, and Sara is pretty certain even their defense won't hold up against the slew of ships before them. 

'Those are Kett Ships - a dozen...' Suvi's voice fades as she reads the data on her screen, 'no... more.' 

Kallo, whose fingers were flying through star maps replied, 'they've got us pinned against the scourge Ryder.' 

Sara nodded and was about to reply when SAM broke in, 'they are scanning us, Pathfinder.' 

Sara brought a hand to her forehead, trying to reign in the growing sense of panic, 'well, scan them back.' Suddenly the interfaces all went dark and on screen came the face of a kett. He had deep set eyes, that were completely foggy white without irises or pupils. 

'Where is the one who activated the remnant?' The kett on screen asked. Sara felt her mouth go dry, behind her she heard the footsteps of her teammates running to the bridge, the kett continued, 'their DNA signature is there. Answer me.' 

Sara needed to buy her team time to find a solution. She also recognized this was the first time the Kett had actually spoken instead of just shooting on-sight. 'My name is Sara Ryder, Pathfinder for the Initiative. Your turn, who are you?' The kett gave no response. 

'They've locked navigation!' Kallo cried. 

'We're being steered into their ship!' Suvi completed for him. 

Sara felt her frustration beginning to boil over, 'just tell me what you want!' 

The kett sneered, or at least, Sara thought his next words sounded like he (she?) was sneering, 'I won't explain what you cannot understand.' 

Sara felt her hands clench tightly into fists before SAM interrupted on their private channel, 'Ryder, I have almost regained control of the ship. I need a few more seconds.' 

Sara bit her cheek, she wasn't sure how to win the kett over but he seemed to be interested in the remnant, 'I know a lot about the remnant, we should compare notes.' 

'Enough! Your defiance is naive and reckless, this day marks the beginning of your greatness.' Sara felt goosebumps coat her body, she remembered too many examples in history of 'greatness' being used as a synonym for 'extermination'. 

Suddenly the Tempest's screens lit up and Sara rushed to the navigation counsel, 'SAM?' Sara cries, slightly more desperate than she means to sound. 

'I have plotted a potential course through the scourge,' SAM replies immediately. 

Sara doesn't have to think. She doesn't know what 'greatness' the kett have in store for them but she has no desire to find out, 'do it!' She commands. The tempest engine kicks in and, for lack of better terminology, moons the kett as they plunge into the scourge. Sara grits her teeth, driving through this mess had been difficult enough the first time. Behind them, Sara could see the flash of an explosion. 'Report.' 

Suvi, fingers flying, reports, 'enemy destroyed. Damage to aft sensors.' 

'Scourge got it?' Sara asks. 

'Yes.' 

'Get us out of here SAM,' Sara says, holding tightly to the railing beside her. A second flash tells them they are down another enemy. 

'There!' Kallo points to an opening in the scourge that seemed to open to space.

'It will be tight,' SAM says patiently. 

'Kallo?' Sara asks, concerned. 

Kallo ignores her and makes the necessary maneuvers, when they burst free from the scourge a collective cheer goes up on the bridge. 

Drax chuckles and says, 'nice work kid!' Sara isn't sure whether thats for her or Kallo, but she doesn't really care. 

'Who the hell was that guy?' Sara asks, not expecting any one in the room to answer. 

They're saved from trying by Gil, 'Ryder! We've got trouble down here. You need to find us a port. Now.' 

Sara gulps and returns to helm control, not wanting to think about what a broken down vessel on this side of the scourge would mean, 'okay. Where'd we end up anyways?' 

Suvi brings up a star chart, 'sensors are damaged but I think...' Suvi pauses, comparing two screens, 'we ended up at the vault's coordinates anyways.' 

Sara runs her hand shakily through her hair, 'that's lucky,' she says wryly. 'Okay Gil, give us what you can, we're setting down.' 

The ride to the surface is unexpectedly eventful. Partially because the inertia dampeners seemed to be damaged making for a bumpy ride and partly because Aya is clearly occupied. When they set down, it was at a beautiful port in the middle of paradise on a planet surrounded by lava. The Tempest has barely landed when blue aliens carrying what looked to be weapons surround them. First contact. Sara just hopes this goes better than it did with the Kett. She squares her shoulders and turns to face her team, they aren't going to like this. 'We need in that vault,' Sara begins. 

'You're not really going out there on your own,' Vetra says crossing her arms. Her mandibles twitch in a way that Sara has come to interpret as a frown. 

'We can't afford a repeat of last time,' Sara says softly, meeting the teams gaze, all except Suvi, 'I'm the pathfinder. First contact is on me.' 

'Most important thing ever. No pressure.' Liam offers with a smile. 

Sara smiles back, 'This is what it's all about. New worlds, new aliens... wish me luck. Cora you're in charge until I return. If I haven't made contact by the time Gil has made his repairs, leave. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.' Sara holds the biotics eyes until Cora relents and salutes. 

Sara enters the airlock. Suvi steps in quietly behind her, 'Sara,' she whispers softly. Sara turns and wraps Suvi in a hug, she doesn't know what to say. 'Be careful,' Suvi murmurs, emphasizing the careful part, 'and come back to me.' When they pull apart, Suvi presses a handkerchief to Sara's lips, wiping away the last of the blood, then she very gently presses a kiss to the other corner of Sara's lips, avoiding the split. Sara squeezes her hands and then pushes Suvi back to the bridge. 

Suvi spends the next two hours at her chair, monitoring Sara's coms with a religious fervor, 'Lord please... please let her be okay.' When Sara, at last, shows up on the dock Suvi heart bursts and she waits rather impatiently for the pressurization seal to finish. When the airlock door opens, at last, Suvi feels a relieved smile cover her face knowing that Sara is back on board. Sara, still required to be professional, offers a small smile and a shoulder squeeze in way of return before escorting their new guest on a tour of the Tempest. Suvi doesn't mind, a safe Sara is all she really wanted.


	9. Wait, This Isn't a Date?

'Pathfinder?' Suvi spoke over the coms, 'could you meet me on the bridge?' 

Sara looked up from the email she was writing to Tann and smiled, 'be there in a minute!' She would have gladly taken any excuse to ditch writing this email and that it happened to involved Suvi was even better. 

On the bridge, Suvi was equipping her scanner, 'Ryder! We might have a problem.' Sara noted the formality in her address and glanced at the pilots chair. Kallo and Suvi had a very awkward conversation about 'professional conduct' and Suvi was trying to honor it even while Sara did her very best to make the salarian squirm. 

'Sure babe. What's the problem?' 

Suvi shook her head but didn't rise to the bait, 'I was running some numbers, mass balances and such, the Tempest is carrying about 70 kilos of extra mass.' Sara frowned, they had left Aya two days ago and hadn't stopped anywhere else. So either there was a previously undetected stowaway or something had managed to board mid-flight. Suvi continued, 'I think somethings aboard that doesn't belong.' 

'Or someone,' Sara muttered.

'Our internal sensors aren't getting anything but they aren't as powerful as a personal scanner,' Suvi tapped the display of her scanner, 'We're going to have to take a look.' 

'Are you sure you don't just want an excuse to be alone in a room with me?' Sara asks with a grin and a wink. 

Suvi blushes and shoves Sara's shoulder, 'Ryder!' 

Kallo was looking fastidiously ahead, refusing to make eye contact. 'Alright,' Sara relents, 'just let me grab my pistol.' 

Suvi paled, 'do you really think that's necessary?' 

Sara feels a little guilty for scaring her girl, 'probably not but we have something big and unknown on board. It can't hurt.' 

Suvi nods, 'alright I'll scan the bridge. We'll have to go room by room.' 

The bridge is finished by the time Sara returns, pistol holstered to her hips. The air lock proves to be empty, as well as the escape pods. They work their way systematically from front to back, top to bottom and contrary to Sara's teasing, there isn't an empty room on the Tempest. Not that, that stops Sara from kissing Suvi in dark corners or empty hallways. By the time they reached the bottom level of engineering, Sara felt she had met the make-Suvi-blush quota for the day. The mass, as it turned out, was a mech suit that had been welded into the ship itself. Suvi managed to uncover a log and Kallo was able to give them a run down of how it came to be there. Sara decided it should stay, part of the Tempest history. 

As Sara and Suvi headed back to the bridge, Suvi slipped her hand in Sara's and asked, 'is this what it's like?' 

Sara squeezed her hand and offered a return smile, 'what's like?' 

'Being out there,' Suvi gestured broadly with the sweep of her unoccupied hand, 'with you on missions?' 

Sara chuckles, considering her response, 'a bit. Usually there's more shooting involved. And Cora likes to shout orders in your ear.' 

'Oh,' Suvi says quietly.

'You could always come with us,' Sara offers with a reassuring squeeze. 

Suvi smiles softly, 'this was nice.' Then as if she hadn't made her point, 'I like the no shooting bit,' Suvi made a face that made Sara chuckle, 'but I liked working with you too.' Suvi squeezed Sara's hand. 

Sara stopped Suvi, pulling the red head towards her. She gently tucked a strand of hair behind Suvi's ear, 'me too. We make a good pair.' Then Sara smiles warmly and presses her lips softly to Suvi's.


End file.
